The present invention relates to a sunshade and in particular to a motorized sunshade which adjusts its position to a desired one relative to the position of the sun .
While sunshades, such as umbrellas and the like are known which are capable of having their position manually adjusted, these sunshades are maintained in a fixed position until they are manually readjusted.